


T is for Triage

by shir0ch4n



Series: He's Not That Bad [20]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Warriors
Genre: ABC Challenge, Gen, Never Possessed!AU, oh no, we need a MASH unit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 22:16:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20454422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shir0ch4n/pseuds/shir0ch4n
Summary: Angry rock dad is borderline having a panic attack.





	T is for Triage

**Author's Note:**

> Directly follows after the previous one shot: S is for Shelter.

Darius shook his charge a bit more violently after the hybrid went limp. Seeing no reaction he feared the worst and placed his ear on his chest, mindful of the now cracked gem. After a few heartstopping seconds he sighed in relief. It was faint,  _ very faint,  _ but there. However, a concerning rattling sound accompanied it. The crushing grip had broken bones as well, perhaps a rib had punctured his lung.

After the Goron Chief heard that bloodcurdling scream his whole body froze upon realizing that he recognized the voice. He has never in the entire span of knowing Volga _ever_ heard him vocalize such a sound. Turning around he saw an image he never ever wanted to witness. The hybrid form of the person he thought of as one of his own, hanging limp in a monster’s tight fist. Hylia, he thought he was dead by the way he looked at that moment, only the slight twitching assured him he was still alive. When he saw the princess draw a bow and arrow that seemed to be made of light, he booked it. Somehow knowing that the weapon would be effective against Ganon, he had to reach them in time to catch the hybrid before he hit the ground. Swinging both hammer and fists, no enemy in the way was spared from his desperation to reach his kid in time.

Holding him now he felt even more distressed than when he caught him. The others were able to maneuver Ganon elsewhere, to finish the battle so as not to cause further harm to the downed dragon or their surroundings. Which was good because Darius wasn't exactly sure how he was going to move the awkward tangle of armor, limbs, wings, and tail; without causing further harm or jostle the broken gem further. Not to mention that the “kid” was far bigger than him now, especially in his current form.

Eventually the goron wrapped up the hybrid in his own broken wings, carefully, and slung him over his shoulder. Mindful that the dragon’s horns won't stab him. Using his free hand to wield his hammer he made his way back into the fray, creating a path of destruction straight for the small field hospital. Not caring that they were apparently winning or that the monsters had realized they were losing and grew more desperate. Not when he himself was desperate with every shaky breath he can hear from his shoulder. He made a straight line of destruction as he reached the medium sized tent in record time.

Tearing open the flap that separated him from those inside he opened his mouth to bellow for help. Only to realize then that they can't help. No matter how much he drilled into Volga's head as a kid that he was not a  _ monster _ , the truth of the matter was that he wasn't exactly a  _ human _ either. Hyrule’s medical research never went past human, zora, or goron. They had no reason to, everything else was either a monster or creature. The only research on them was to find cures using whatever body parts or organs available. Hybrids weren’t even supposed to survive.

But by Nayru’s grace one of them noticed him and still directed him to a cot. When the springs began to creak she ordered some aids to place a few sheets on the ground instead. It wasn’t ideal but neither was having her patient impact the ground and becoming even more injured than his current state. The weathered healer began her examination and barked out demands of what had happened. As Darius explained their predicament she carefully removed the Dragon Knight’s helmet, only slightly fazed when the apparent spell cast on it caused his armor to disappear with it, leaving him in the bodysuit underneath. It was then that she noticed the multitude of tears in the fabric and gashes and cuts underneath. Quickly she begins to address and dress the wounds, startling the goron with her question. 

“Why haven’t those healed yet?” 

“I don’t know, maybe the gem had something to do with his healing abilities or something?”

A noncommittal hum was his response to his panicking.

“Darius?”

Turning around at the sound of his name he saw a certain troop heading his way.

_ I’m not sure if this makes the situation better or worse. _

**Author's Note:**

> Dadius! Dadius! DADIUS! _DADIUS!!_
> 
> Darius is one shock away from having a heart attack.  
Meanwhile Volga's not having a good time.
> 
> I have the whole thing already completed but I will still take requests within this AU for our favorite dragon knight.
> 
> Give me art and see my art go here: [shir0ch4ns-art](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/shir0ch4ns-art)


End file.
